New Pairs
by Hayami Kiseki
Summary: anggota rikkai ngadain hiking? Gimana yah seandainya seluruh pasangan di acak dan harus kerja sama untuk sampai diatas gunung?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : kalo ampe PoT buat gua yang jadi tim utama bukan seigaku tapi Rikkai

Summary: anggota rikkai ngadain hiking. Gimana yah seandainya seluruh pasangan di acak n harus kerja sama untuk sampe diatas gunung?

Ratting : T ajah deh… gw blum berani bkin yang M he-he

Pairing : blum krliatan skarang sih tapi nantinya bakal jadi NioAka, MaruRen, YukiJack and SanaYa (unbelievable)

Warning : ada sedikit ato banyak ya… Alah pokoknya Yaoi gitu dah.

ni fanfic pertama gw, pengen bikin yang beda, sangat sangat beda, ampe pairingnya juga beda, malah gw yang bikin juga bingung sendiri, bisa-bisanya mereka jadi pasangan Oh almost forgot thanks buat sahabat gw Ryohei Shuugo ha-ha… terkadang dia mbantuin gw kalo lagi hang… well… enjoy then.

**Chapter 1**

Hari ini sanada terlihat sangat bersemangat, kaya' abis ketiban rezeki malam tadi. Dia ngumpulin smua anak2 anggota tim inti rikkai n ngadain komperensi meja bundar (halah kayak apa'n aja) di ruang klub mereka.

"ada yang tau, kenapa kalian semua gw kumpulin disini?" perkataan sanada barusan resmi membuka acara rapat ini.

"mana aye tau, nentuin harga sembako yang ga turun2 kali?" Jawab Nio ngasal karena ngeliat emaknya kesel-kesel ngitung pengeluaran bulanan pagi tadi.

"agh! Jangan-jangan sanada mau bikin peraturan jangan makan smabil latihan ya… Gimana nih?" ucap marui stress karena takut kalo praturan tu bakal di terapkan ato karna ga berhasil2 niup permen karetnya.

"bukan itu blekok!"sanada yang jengkel karena kegajean kedua aggotanya ini ngamuk sambil nggebrak-gebrak meja "kita bakalan ngadain hiking ke gunung" ucap sanada menggebyar-gebyar BCA.

Semuanya kaget , n yang tenang paling Cuma yukimura, yagyuu, renji n jackal.

"What!!"akaya kaget dengan sok-sok an ahli bahasa inggris.

"apaan tuh hiking? Lu kate ini klub pramuka?" Nio kesal mpe rambutnya terlihat lebih putih dari biasanya (?).

Dengan sabarnya sanada njelasin maksud dan tujuan dia ngomong gitu.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir ada baiknya kita semua memperdalam rasa cinta dan kasih sesama anggota klub (?). jadi hiking adalah cara terbaik".

"79% cara ini memang efektif" Renji yang tadinya diem ndengerin mreka bicara pun, setuju.

"bagaimana denganku? Apa aku harus ikut?" sela yukimura dengan suara lembut sampe harus ngomong 2 kali karena sanada nggak dengar sangking kecilnya.

"tidak yukimura, kau dirumah saja soalnya badanmu lemah" balas sanada yang berusaha selembut mungkin dihadapan uke-nya itu.

"bisa-bisanya fukubuchou bilang begitu? Kau sendiri pilih kasih, dikit-dikit mura buchou kayak yang ga ada isi laen di kepalanya".habis ngomong gitu Akaya ditampol dengan penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan.

Jackal yang dari tadi ga kebagian dialog pun angkat bicara.

"lalu sistem hikingnya kayak apa?"

"satu kelompok terdiri dari 2 orang, yang pastinya bakalan di undi" jelas sanada sambil mengeluarkan botol yang berisi nama. Lah mau ngadain arisan bapak-bapak nih? "ingat, jangan ada yang protes dengan apapun hasilnya nanti".

#####################################################################################

"imposebel!!!!" teriak akaya sok-sok an bahasa inggris lagi karena dia kebagian sekelompok sama Nio.

Renji membuka kertas undian tersebut n langsung narik kesimpulan.

"100% marui bakalan nangis n meluk jackal." Ucap renji yang yakin banget sama presentasenya. Dan bener aja marui langsung nangis n meluk jackal.

Sedang di belakang mereka sang fukubuchou shock begitu membuka hasil undiannya. Dia ngerasa bener-bener ketipu sama ramalan harian zodiaknya hari ini.

"ke-kenapa gw jadi sekelompok sama yagyuu?" sanada kelimpungan karena gak dapet arisan eh karena nggak sekelompok sama yukimura.

"sudahlah sanada, berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab" ucap yukimura lembut sambil menepuk pundak sanada yang tanpa dia sadari kalo itu malah bikin sanada tambah terpuruk.

Melihat sanada yang uring-uringan begitu Nio ga mau diem aja.

"apaan sih, Cuma gitu doang ngeluh, bukannya kau bilang ga boleh ngeluh apapun yang terjadi"

Sanada pun terdiam karena dia nggak mau kemakan omongannya sendiri.

"lagian yagyuu itu orangnya nikmat err enak agh gak nyusahin lah pkoknya" nio yang bicara kebablasan karena remnya blongpun jadi bingung sendiri.

Dengan penuh kekuatan dan semangat sanada berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukannya, membuang harapan dan menatap lurus ke tembok (?).

"oke, besok kumpul di bawah gunung Kidul (ni rikkai versi indo), bawa seluruh peralatan buar hiking n jangan sampai terlambat!!"

OSH!!! Ucap sluruh anggota srempak. N malemnya mreka semua siep-siep buat besok.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Huah… akhirnya selesei juga chapter 1 nya. Gak nyangka bikin fanfic tipe begini lebih sulit. Aku juga kesulitan waktu ngetik kalimat berulang kayak kapan-kapan kusingkat jadi kapan2. Dah kebiasaan sih jadi kalo ngetik makalah bisa stress sendiri. Nah-nah tungguin chapter 2-nya yah… n plis review supaya aku jadi tambah semangat.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : kalo ampe PoT buat gua yang jadi tim utama bukan seigaku tapi Rikkai 0

Summary: anggota rikkai ngadain hiking. Gimana yah seandainya seluruh pasangan di acak n harus kerja sama untuk sampe diatas gunung?

Ratting : T ajah deh… gw blum berani bkin yang M he-he

Pairing : sudah keliatan sekarang . NioAka, MaruRen, YukiJack and SanaYa (unbelievable)

Warning : bit yaoi inside he-he… Cuma dikit kok… n belum terlalu keliatan… ha-ha…

Chapter 2 selese diantara krisis moneter… then enjoy it,,,

############################################################################

**Chapter 2**

Setelah rapat besar itu kini tim inti rikkai sedang berkumpul dibawah gunung Kidul sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan Sanada. Sanada pun langsung mengecek isi tas mereka satu-satu.

"Akaya apa-apaan isi tasmu ini?"semprot sanada yang sampe bikin akaya ngelap mukanya. "kenapa isinya komik semua?"

"soalnya aku ga bisa tidur tanpa baca komik lebih dulu" jawab akaya yang merasa ngga salah sambil ngotot.

Setelah itu sanada pindah ketasnya marui. Dari beratnya yang setengah ringan stengah berat (?) sanada jadi yakin banget isinya pasti makanan setengah ringan setengah berat.

"buat apa kamu bawa makanan ringan kayak gini? Dihutan nanti banyak makanan!"

"lu pikir gw mangki, apa?" balas marui ga diterima dibilang mangki (mang sapa yang bilang yak?)

Setelah tarik napas pendek-pendek sanada melanjutkan razianya. Kali ini dia bener-bener bingung.

'kurang apa lagi ya gw, ampe ngedidik anak gini aja ga becus. Salah mama yuki juga yang kurang perhatian. Ah nggak aku nggak boleh nyalahin yuki bukan dia yang salah'. Percakapan dalam hatinya itu terhenti begitu ia membuka tas punya nio.

"nio! Apa-apaan kau ini? Membawa benda-benda ga jelas n ga senonoh begini, papa nggak pernah ngajarin kamu buat jadi germo!"(sejak kapan lu jadi bapaknya nio mas?)

"itukan buat persiapan tidur sama yag err buat ML agh pokoknya buat have fun ntar lah" jawab nio malu-malu kayak ayam kelempar batu (?)

kepala sanada jadi tambah peneng ketika melanjutkan pemeriksaannya dan terakhir yang belum dicek adalah tasnya jackal. sanada bener-bener berharap kalo bawaan anggotanya yang paling teladan itu bisa menenangkan jiwanya.

"lihat! Contohlah jackal" sanada merasa bangga dengan anggotanya yang gundul-gundul manis ini. "dia bawa tali, survival knife, kotak p3k, korek, senter…"

Dengan bangganya sanada memperlihatkan semua isi dalem tasnya jackal. Sampe dia mulai ngerasa ada yang aneh begitu mengeluarkan sisa isi tasnya yang lain.

"tang, obeng, engsel, paku, palu, kenop pintu… eh? Kau mau buka toko bangungan PT. Botak Indah Berjaya ya?" ucap sanada yang kesal karena bahkan angotanya yang ini juga ga beres.

"Hah... aku cape liat kalian bertingkah, ini peta dan kompasnya. Yang lambat bersihkan ruang klub selama dua bulan berturut-turut"Selesai razia tadi sanada memberikan satu peta n satu kompas untuk tiep kelompok. Dan mereka pun memulai acara memanjat gunungnya.

Semuanya Start dengan semangat. Ada yang kekiri, ada yang kekanan, ada yang lurus, dan marui memilih rute kebelakang alias pulang sampai akhirnya langsung dikeplak sanada.

Akaya yang start dengan semangat pun kini sudah mulai mengeluh n jalannya semakin lambat. Sedang partnernya tetep melaju dengan kecepatan tetap. Mereka kedapatan rute berbatu, terjal n penuh dengan akar-akar pohon yang kalo ngga hati-hati bakal bikin mreka jatuh kebawah n langsung menghadap yang maha kuasa.

"ni-nio senpai, istirahat dulu aku cape" ucap akaya yang ngos-ngosan karena hal tertinggi yang pernah dipanjatnya hanyalah tangga naik genteng rumahnya.

"lambat amat sih, ayam dirumah gw aja bisa lebih cepet daripada kau" balas nio dengan kesalnya karena baginya partner terbaik hanyalah yagyu semata wayang.

Mendengar itu akaya kesal n brubah jadi evil mode.

"brani banget lu bilang gitu nio senpai, pengen disate?"

"sini kalo berani!"

Sementara itu marui n renji memilih rute lain yang jalanya penuh dengan bunga-bungaan dengan sungai jernih yang mengalir.

"darahku itu merah, tulangku itu putih, rambutku itu merah jambu, mataku itu ungu..." marui nyanyi dengan semangat mendeskripsikan dirinya sendiri. "hatiku..." lagunya terhenti begitu Renji melotot kearahnya 'hatiku.... kelabu' lirik selanjutnya hanya terucap di hati.

"85% tenggorokanmu bakalan kering n nyari air" saran renji yang masih sempet-sempetnya ngitung jumlah peluang n presentasi.

"mana mungkin!" jawabnya sambil buang muka. "Ohok… tenggorokanku kering, air… air..."

"disungai banyak air tuh, tapi jangan nyentuh pinggiran sungai soalnya kemungkinan kau bakalan kecebur 79%"

JBUR. Tepat aja marui kecebur.

Rute yang dipilih yuki n jackal lebih mulus, dan penuh pohon yang membuat mereka ngga bakalan kepanasan. Tapi walau sudah dikasih servis sedemikian rupa yuki tetep aja gak kuat.

"hosh-hosh" napas yukimura tersenggal-senggol.

"mura-buchou kau takut ketinggian?" Tanya jackal khawatir.

"kau teladan tapi buta jackal, kau tidak lihat kalau napasku ini terdengar aneh?"

"eh? Maaf, aku memang jadi tidak sensitif sejak rambutku digunduli"

"tidak apa-apa tubuhku memang lemah" baru ngomong begitu yukimura tiba-tiba digendong jackal. "eh? Jackal, tidak usah repot-repot, aku ini berat loh"

"g-gapapa kok mura buchou" jawabnya sambil nahan kenyataan kalau menggendong yukimura sama dengan membawa martil super heavy.

Pasangan baru terakhir adalah yagyu dan Sanada. Mereka milih jalan yang gersang, berdebu dan panas. Sanada terliahat mulai bosan karena partnernya ini nggak bisa diapa-apain.

'kenapa aku harus sekelompok dengan orang aneh ini?' ucap sanada sambil melototi yagyu dari atas sampe bawah. 'bisa-bisanya nio kepincut ma ni orang, sumpah deh ni anak pasti ga bisa nyapu lantai n makanannya kacang goreng doang'.

"ngapain liat-liat? Naksir ya?" Tanya yagyu pede.

"ga salah tuh naksir? Aku dah punya yukimura, elu mah kaya semut merah yang berbaris di dinding doang kali"

Kata-kata sanada tadi malah cuman bikin yagyu cengengesan, dan sanada jadi gelagapan karena ditanggapi ama senyum kayak gitu.

"sanada, antara kau dan yukimura yang uke siapa?" Tanya yagyu memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka dengan pertanyaan yang bikin sanada benar-benar menyibak selimutnya (?).

"tentunya bukan aku"

"cih, sayang sekali ya" sambung yagyu dengan senyum bak ikan kering yang dijemur satu minggu alias garing.

"hei-hei, jangan incar yukimura, kau sudah punya nio yang setia denganmu"

"tenang saja, aku nggak ngincar yukimura kok"

"baguslah"

Sanada tersenyum lega sambil menepuk pundak yagyu. Sedang yagyu membalas dengan senyum jahil warisan almarhum nenek moyangnya itu.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Huff-huff, chapter 2 ini kubuat dengan ogah-ogahan. Leluconya ga terlalu ada n kalo ada aku juga yakin bentuknya pasti agak gaje… Hiks T-T Soalnya tugas sekolah bejibun. Otakku bener-bener terkukus dan kupikir sekarang pasti sudah matang. Pairingya sudah terlihat kan? Walau unsure romannya belum ku kluarkan buat pertunjukan selanjutnya. Thanks buat yang ngereview n please review lagi. Chapter 3 akan aku buat dengan semangat. Jas weit por it (gw suruh akaya nulis English jadi harap maklum) see yah.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: kalau sampai Pot buat aku yang jadi tim utama bukan Seigaku, tapi Rikkai.

Summary: Anggota Rikkai bikin acara 'Hiking' ke gunung. Gimana ya kalau seandainya seluruh pasangan diacak dan harus kerja sama untuk sampai diatas gunung?

Ratting: T aja deh… belum berani bikin yang M.

Pairing: Sekarang sudah benar-benar terlihat Pairingnya. NioAka, MaruRen, YukiJack dan Sanaya (kaget? Aku juga)

Warning : Bit Yaoi inside ho-ho…

* * *

Gak kerasa ini Chapter 3 bener-bener makasih banyak buat yang ngereview m(_ _)m. Dan maaf kalau dalam menulis cerita ini aku ngelakuin banyak kesalahan (kalo dihitung emang ga kehitung). Mulai sekarang aku berusaha untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan menyingkat 'dan' dengan 'n' atau menulis nama orang gak huruf besar depannya. Aku bakalan ngeliat bakal jadi kayak apa ceritaku kalau bahasanya ku ganti. But, whatever… enjoy then…

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Setelah 3 jam, 3 menit, 3 detik, dan ini adalah chapter 3 (yang ini tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali), semua sudah keliatan lelah. Tim NioAka berjalan dengan gontai. Tim MaruRen sibuk mengeringkan baju gara-gara Marui tercebur tadi dengan hair dryer (entah dapat darimana). Tim YukiJack tetap berjalan walau sangat lambat, dengan beribu keringat yang (tak sengaja) terpeleset dari kepala Jackal. Dan yang terdengar dari tim SanaYa lagi-lagi hanya orkestra dari ribuan belalang dan jangkrik dihutan alias sunyi.

=Nio-Akaya=

Mereka berdua memanjat sambil beradu mulut. Mereka saling memaki, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Heran gue ma lu pai, jadi orang kok bisa-bisanya ngeselin banget" Akaya memaki sambil menunjuk wajah Nio.

"Gue juga bingung, lu kayak ayam yang kalo digertak dikit aja langsung mundur" Balasnya sambil menangkap telunjuk akaya dan mengibaskannya.

"Elu tuh yang aneh, udah rambut putih ada buntutnya pula kayak pantat kuda"

"P-pantat kuda? Berani banget lu bilang gitu dasar kecebong!"

'Kecebong-kecebong-kecebong' Kata-kata Nio terngiang-ngiang dikepala Akaya.

PLAK. Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Nio.

Nio terbelalak. Ia bahkan bingung bunyi apa tadi itu. Kenapa pipinya terasa sakit? Apa mungkin sakit giginya kambuh. Ah, tidak mungkin, kemarin dia baru saja tambal gigi di puskesmas samping rumahnya.

"Aku benci kecebong!" teriak akaya sambil berlari meninggalkannya dengan genangan air yang hampir keluar dari kelopak matanya.

Lagi-lagi nio cengo. Dia benar-benar bingung kenapa Akaya bisa menangis dan berlari begitu. Ia tau kalau Akaya marah, tapi setelah dipikir-pikirnya masa cuma gara-gara 'kecebong'?

=Marui-Renji=

Marui menggantungkan bajunya diatas pohon dan mengarahkan mulut hair dryer itu keseluruh bagian bajunya.

"Menapa bajuku nggak kering-kering sih? Padahal sudah 3 jam ku hair dryer pake max hot"

Sepertinya perkiraan Renji meleset. Ia menafsirkan kalau baju marui akan kering dalam 3 eh tidak mungkin sejam saja sudah kering kalau pakai hair dryer. Kerena bingung perkiraannya meleset, ia mengecek hair dryer yang dipegang Marui.

"Ini hair dryer ya?" Tanyanya dengan senyum aspal.

"Iya, padahal batrainya baru saja kuganti"

"Batrai?" sambil mengelus kepala Marui.

"…"

"…"

"INI BUBBLE BLOWER BODOH!!!!" Teriakan Renji membuat Marui cengo. "Mau kau keringkan sampai ki-amat sadar juga ga bakal kering!"

"Terlalu berlebihan ah… paling sebentar lagi kering" Jawab Marui santai sambil menggelar karpet hijau, menyiapkan perlengkapan minum teh dan beberapa potong cake.

"DENGERIN!!!!"

Tingkah Marui sudah kelewat batas sampai bikin Renji membalik karpet itu dan mengobrak-abrik segala isinya.

Marui langsung shock, kayak baru saja melihat cicak beranak.

'Cake-ku' Hati Marui menjerit kayak Rocker beraksi. Memangnya dia ngga tau, berapa jam mami Marui nyiepin itu makanan buat di bawa kegunung. Dengan mudahnya di balik, diubek-ubek, diinjek-injek, di raba-raba, dikubur dan di doain begitu.

"Makanya lain kali kau harus lebih…" Belum selesai Renji bicara, ia merasa badannya melayang dan membuatnya bersatu dengan sungai jernih yang mengalir.

Marui menatap tajam setajam cutter padanya. Urat-urat amarah mulai bermunculan di keningnya. Ia menyingsing bajunya, mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berteriak 'merdeka' (nggak mungkin lah) dan mendekati Renji tanpa menatapnya.

Laki-laki itu yakin kalau bocah yang selama ini tak pernah marah kini benar-benar terbakar.

Secepat kilat tangan Marui melayang kearahnya dan…

Loh… tidak ada tamparan ataupun tonjokan. Ia membuka mata yang tadinya reflek menutup karena berfirasat akan dapat bogemen.

Betapa kagetnya ketika ia melihat telapak tangan itu membuka didepan wajahnya. "Cepat naik, aku sudah tidak marah" Wajah Marui bersemu merah sekarang.

"Aha-ha-ha" Sontak Renji tertawa "Sudah kuduga presentaseku kali ini pasti benar"

=Yukimura-Jackal=

Jackal menggendong Yukimura dengan susah payah. Kakinya sudah gemetaran dan kepalanya terlihat lebih mengkilat karena dibasahi oleh keringat.

'hoi 'mura-buchou' melihatku kelelahan menggendongmu begini apa kau tidak inisiatif untuk jalan sendiri?' Ia bergumam dalam hati sambil menahan kalau kakinya sekarang sudah mati rasa.

"Jackal"

"Ya" Jackal menjawab dengan wajah berseri-seri berharap inisiatif Yukimura akan keluar.

"Kepalamu seperti cermin ya, praktis sekali, tau gini aku ngga usah bawa cermin kemana-mana"

"Aha-ha… ha…" Saat itu rasanya ada yang meledak di kepala Jackal.

Karena lelah berjalan, akhirnya Jackal menurunkan Yukimura (dari tadi kek, nyusahin aja). Mereka Istirahat dibawah pohon.

KRUYUK. Perut Yukimura berbunyi.

"Mura-buchou sakit perut? Dihutan susah cari tempat buat buang hajat loh" Tanya Jackal Khawatir.

"Kau ini teladan tapi konslet, Jackal. Perutku bunyi karena aku lapar"

"Maaf sejak rambutku digunduli aku jadi kurang sensitif"

"Ah sudahlah, kau punya makanan?"

Jackal mengangguk dan mengecek ransel yang dibawanya.

"kau punya apa?" Tanya Yukimura sambil ikut membongkar isi tas Jackal.

"Ada Nasi, ikan dan sayur" Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan beras, pancingan dan survival knife.

"Apanya yang nasi, ikan dan sayur?"

"Kau ini pintar tapi tak pintar ya Mura-buchou" Tuding Jackal menggunakan kata-kata yang sangat halus. "Dari beras jadi nasi, dari umpan jadi ikan, dan kalau mau sayur ambil sendiri dihutan" Jelasnya.

Yukimura hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan (bodohnya) keteladanan yang dimiliki Jackal.

=Sanada-Yagyu=

Sanada (mulai) merasa aneh. Dari tadi Yagyu terus-terusan mengamati setiap apa yang dilakukannya. Mulai dari saat dia pasang wajah coolcash sampai waktu dia garuk-garuk punggung.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu! Bulu kudukku berdiri tau!" Bentak Sanada karena merasa risih.

"Biasanya Nio suka ku tatap seperti itu"

"Itukan Nio, aku malah merasa aneh diperhatikan begitu" Ujarnya sambil memanjat pohon apel disitu.

"Kalau kau jatuh aku akan menangkapmu" Tawar Yagyu dengan senyum nakalnya yang khas.

"Ya-ya terserah kau saja" jawab Sanada sambil memetik dan memakan sebuah apel berwarna merah dengan bertengger disalah satu dahan pohon "Jatuh katanya? Mustahil".

Yagyu memilih rebahan di bawah pohon menunggu partnernya puas memakani Apel diatas.

"Oi… kau tidur?" Sapa Sanada bosan.

"Kenapa? Takut kalau aku tidak menangkapmu" Jawab Yagyu bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk mendongak kearah Sanada.

'Rugi aku menanyakannya tadi' Gumam Sanada dalam hati.

"Sanada, jujur ku katakan kalau saat ini kau terlihat berbeda dari yang selama ini kukenal, kau terlihat jadi agak… manis" Yagyu tersenyum lembut.

Sanada bengong mendengar pernyataan Yagyu barusan. Apel yang ingin digigitnya tadipun langsung lepas dari genggamannya.

Kali ini Sanada merasa ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Bukan hanya bulu kuduknya yang berdiri tapi jantungnya juga terasa aneh. Sesaat tadi ia merasa kalau senyum Yagyu barusan melebihi senyum yang dimiliki Yukimura. Ia berusaha menutupi keanehan dirinya dengan mengorek-ngorek giginya.

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai dengan susah payah…. Dengan penuh editan disana-sini, pengubahan bahasa dari yang amburadul jadi yang berseni dan tehnik baru, halah… Benar-benar terima kasih buat Reviewnya… terkadang aku merasa sedikit cekit dengan review yang diberikan. Tapi aku juga ngerasa kalau perugahan itu perlu. Then see you again, nantikanlah Chapter 4 dan jangan lupa preview nya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kalo sampai PoT buat aku yang jadi Tim utama bukan Seigaku, tapi Rikkai.

Summary: Anak-anak Rikkai bikin acara 'hiking' ke gunung. Gimana ya kalau seandainya seluruh pasangan diacak dan harus kerja sama untuk sampai keatas gunung?

Ratting : Sekali lagi tetap "T" belum siap bikin yang "M"

Pairing : Muaafkan saya karena akhirnya jadi ku acak-acak… NioAka, MaruRen, YukiJack dan SanaYa.

Warning : Bit Yaoi inside ho… ho…

* * *

Akhirnya anakku si Chapter 4 ini nongol juga. Bener-bener susah waktu ngeluarinnya. Penuh rintangan juga disana-sini. Jangan lupa datang ke acara selametan anak ke 4 ini *digebuk produser*. Chapter kali ini merupakan klimaks permasalahan (mungkin) karena targetku adalah menyelesaikan fanfic ini dalam 5 chapter. Well langsung ajah… enjoy….

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hiking ke gunung memang tidak segampang yang dikira. Begitu pula anak-anak Rikkai yang diberikan berbagai rintangan dan cobaan untuk sampai di puncaknya. Bersabarlah, karena sesungguhnya Tuhan tak pernah memberikan cobaan melebihi kemapuan yang dimiliki seorang hambahnya (entah kenapa fanfic ini berubah jadi khotbah)

=Nio-Aka=

Gara-gara 'kecebong' waktu itu, kini Nio kebingungan karena partnernya lenyap entah kemana. Sebenarnya dia mau saja meninggalkan bocah PeGaJe (pengambek ga jelas) itu. Namun selain karena Akaya adalah kohai berbakat, yang membawa peta dan kompas juga dia.

"Akaya… Oi… Aku benar-benar ga peduli kau mau ngambek sampai kapan, tapi berikan kompas serta peta itu padaku, setelah itu kau mau ngambek atau apa juga terserahlah," rayu Nio sambil berjalan mencoba mencari Akaya.

"Makan tu peta sama kompas!!" Tanpa pamrih peta dan kompas lagi-lagi mendarat keras di kepala Nio.

Nio memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan. Hari ini sudah 2 kali Akaya berlaku kasar padanya. Sedang Akaya yang sakit hati (kali ini wajar) keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Nio-senpai bodoh!!" Teriak Akaya layaknya kadal terjepit. "Masa' kompas sama peta jauh berharga dariku?"

"Memangnya apa yang berharga darimu?" Tanya Nio PoJam (polos dan tajam).

'Orang ini mengesalkan,' hati Akaya geram. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyumpal mulut pedas itu dengan sandal, sayangnya hari ini dia hanya memakai sepatu.

"Berhentilah merendahkan ku!" Bentak Akaya sambil menunduk karena tak mau ekspresinya sekarang di lihat Nio. "Kalau kau sebegitu tidak sukanya padaku, pergi sendiri saja!" Ucapnya sambil terisak.

Nio hanya memandangi tingkah Akaya sambil memunculkan ribuan tanda tanya dikepalanya.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha baik terhadapmu." Tambah Akaya lagi sambil beusaha menghentikan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba Nio mendekati Akaya, menunduk dan seketika mengangkat Akaya dan meletakkannya menggantung dipundaknya (gaya menggendong karung beras).

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" Akaya meronta memukuli punggung Nio, sedangkan Nio tidak berkata apa-apa dan terus membawanya dalam posisi begitu sampai menuju puncak.

=Marui-Renji=

'Dia memang Marui,' itu yang dipikirkan Renji sambil memerima uluran tangan Marui.

Marui pun menarik tangannya agar Renji dapat berdiri.

"Jadi basah nih," ucap Renji. '58% aku akan masuk angin kalau tetap pakai baju basah dan 42% aku akan bersin-bersin kalau bajunya kulepas' disaat seperti itu lagi-lagi terjadi pergulatan antara batin dan otaknya (?).

"Kenapa masih dipake bajunya? Keringin dulu kek," ucap Marui sambil merogoh kantong celananya dan beruntung ia menemukan apple bubble gum favoritnya.

"Emangnya aku itu kamu? Yang suka jalan kesana kemari hanya dengan pakai kolor begitu"

"Kau pikir aku suka jalan kesana-kemari pake beginian doang? Lu nyimak scenario ngga sih? Bajuku kan basah," terang Marui mati-matian mengelak.

Renji terdiam, sementara angin pegunungan yang sangat dingin sudah mulai menusuk tulang.

"Hachuah!" Renji bersin dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Kau ngga tahan dingin?"

"Tahan sih, cuman kalau dingin pasti bersin-bersin," (itu artinya situ ngga tahan dingin, mas).

"Kemarikan tanganmu," ucap Marui sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Renji. "Akan ku coba untuk mebuatmu (sedikit) hangat."

Marui meniupi tangan Renji. Mungkin dia pikir cara itu bisa membantu. Renji pun wajib bersyukur karena tadi Marui baru saja mengunyah permen karet. Jadi ia tak perlu mencium bebauan aneh yang dikeluarkan Marui.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Marui berharap tindakannya tadi sukses.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku malah merasa tambah dingin," Jawabnya tanpa menyembunyikan fakta kalau tiupan itu malah membuat kondisinya makin buruk.

Sudah ia duga memilih rute yang melewati sungai itu 89% penuh resiko.

=Yukimura-Jackal=

Jackal membagi tugas. Yukimura disuruh memasak nasi dan ia yang mencari ikan di sungai.

"Mamih, masak nasinya hati-hati ya. Kalau apinya mengecil gunakan bambu itu untuk membesarkannya," ucap Jackal sambil menggotong pancingan pergi.

"Hati-hati Pih, jangan sampai pulang malam ya," Ucap Yukimura sambil melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergian Jackal.

Rupanya perut yang lapar membuat mereka jadi bicara tak keruan.

Yukimura yang disuruh menjaga nasi kini mulai panik. Api yang membakar panci (aku rasa pasti sudah tau asal panci ini darimana) itu kini mulai mengecil.

"Gimana ini? Apinya mengecil, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Ditengah kepanikan itu yukimura teringat wejangan dari Jackal sebelum ia pergi.

"Oh iya, gunakan bambunya."

Sementara itu Jackal asyik bermain air. Ia menepuk-nepuk permukaan sungai dengan wajah berseri-seri. Dan tindakannya itu membuat ia merasa menjadi 10 tahun lebih muda (penting amat). Tiba-tiba pandangan matanya terkunci pada sebuah pancingan yang tertancap dipinggiran sungai. Teringatlah ia akan ikan yang harus didapatnya untuk Yukimura.

Setelah mendapat 4 ekor ikan Jackal kembali ketempat dimana Yukimura menunggu. Betapa terkagetnya ia melihat kondisi ditempat itu. Yukimura tergeletak lemas dan panci berisi nasi itu berubah jadi hitam gosong. Ikan yang dipegang Jackal tanpa sadar langsung terjatuh dari tangannya. Dengan cepat ia langsung menghampiri 'panci' dan membuka tutupnya.

"Haih~~ Syukurlah nasinya masih bisa dimakan," setelah lega dengan nasi itu ia kembali panik melihat Yukimura yang (dari tadi) tergeletak lemas.

Jackal dengan cekatan meletakkan kepala Yukimura dipangkuannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk wajah Yukimura berharap 'Buchou'nya akan terbangun. Tapi itu tak berhasil Yukimura tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Maafkan aku Mura-buchou, tau begini daripada ikut klub tennis lebih baik aku ikut klub palang merah remaja supaya bisa menyelamatkanmu," ucap Jackal penuh sesal.

=Sanada-Yagyu=

Sepertinya tindakkan Sanada tidak berhasil menyembunyikan ketertarikkannya dengan Yagyu.

"Wajahmu merah Sanada," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk wajah Sanada yang bersemu merah.

"Diatas sini panas kau tau, jadi wajar kalau wajahku merah."

Sanada sudah mulai jenuh diatas. Ia pun memilih turun dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun harapannya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan damai pupus saat Yagyu mengambil topi hitam yang selalu dipakai Sanada.

"Hoi kau itu apa-apaan, kembalikan topiku," bentak Sanada.

"Kau tidak botak dan rambutmu bagus, kenapa kau tutupi dengan topi?" Ucap Yagyu sambil memasang topi Sanada di kepalanya.

"Apa urusanmu? Suka-suka aku mau pakai apa untuk kepalaku."

"Kepalamu itu kelak akan jadi kepalaku juga."

Sanada cengo mendengar kata-kata Yagyu barusan.

"Ano Yagyu…. Tadi kau itu merayu atau mengincar kepalaku? Bahasamu aneh sekali."

Yagyu hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan senyum.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengerti bahasa luar bumi, silahkan bicara denganku lagi lain waktu," Ucap Sanada seraya berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Yagyu.

Tiba-tiba tangan Yagyu dengan sigap mendekap Sanada. Sanada yang kaget pun kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya mereka berdua malah tersungkur ditanah.

"Kau itu apa-apaan sih? Wajahku menghantam tanah tau," bentak Sanada yang tertindih dengan wajah menghadap tanah.

Yagyu tidak mengatakan apa-apa ia hanya sedikit mengangkat badannya agar Sanada dapat berbalik menghadapnya.

"Hei, menyingkirlah. Kita harus segera sampai," Ucap Sanada sambil berbalik menghadap Yagyu.

Tatapan mata Yagyu terlihat benar-benar serius dan dalam hati Sanada berkata 'DANGER'.

"Terlambat sedikit tidak apa kan? Lagipula jarang-jarang aku bisa begini," Ucap Yagyu sambil tersenyum menandakan ia benar-benar menyukai posisi seperti itu.

Akal sehat Sanada benar-benar berkata 'no way' dan sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung mengeluarkan tamparan dan beberapa ilmu Dojo yang dikuasainya. Namun hati nurani serta tubuhnya berkata lain.

* * *

Yesssss……. Chapter 4 lahir juga. Kok ceritanya jadi gini ya? Perasaan cumin Hiking tapi tragedinya jadi panjang. Ah biarlah, yang penting endingnya entar sudah diperkirakan sesuai dengan naskah awal. Untuk tingkat kesulitan, kuakui pasangan SanaYa lah yang paling sulit diceritakan. Aku butuh pemikiran extra untuk menulisnya, dan hasilnya benar-benar out of chara. Tapi jujur sih, ku pengen liat tampang Sanada yang kayak gitu dan akhirnya kesampean juga. Nah-nah… seperti biasa plis Review ya. Soalnya habis liat review entah kenapa jadi semangat. So, see you~~~~~.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kalo sampai PoT buat aku yang jadi Tim utama bukan Seigaku tapi Rikkai, tepatnya ini punyanya Mr. TakeKon-chan.

Summary: Anak-anak Rikkai bikin acara 'hiking' ke gunung. Gimana ya kalau seandainya seluruh pasangan diacak dan harus kerja sama untuk sampai keatas gunung?

Ratting : Sekali lagi tetap "T" ,"M" nya masi jauuuuuh.

Pairing : sekarang aku bangga sama ni new pairing AkaNio, MaruRen, YukiJack dan SanaYa.

Warning : Ada Yaoi-nya tuh.

Inilah Chapter 5, the end of everything. Lama banget aku ngepostnya, stress sama nilai kebut-kebutan ples tugas dari guru-guru yang kejem mpe napas ajah susah. Ditambah lagi saat aku ngetik ni chappie 5, hidungku sakit dan kepalaku pusing. Aku kena Flu ha-ha…. Baru kemaren aku bilang aku kebal sama penyakit ke temenku dan sekarang malah kena karmanya. Ah udah deh… like always, enjoy then….

* * *

Chapter 5

Cukup lelah… ? Ya… (aku juga) padahal sesunggungnya naik gunung tidaklah sulit apalagi yang mendaki kali ini adalah anak-anak Rikkai. Tapi ternyata mereka pun bisa kesulitan dalam menghadapi cobaan yang diberikan, meski menurutku cobaan yang diberikan tidaklah begitu sulit.

=Nio-Aka=

Nio menggendong Akaya dengan bridal style (baru dapat istilahnya) . Tanpa peduli dengan Akaya yang meronta-ronta dibelakang ia terus mendaki.

"Nio-senpai!!" Kali ini Akaya menjerit sekuat mungkin sekiranya bisa membuat Nio menghentikan langkahnya. "Darahku berkumpul dikepala, tolong turunkan aku."

"Oh" Jawab Nio singkat dan menurunkan Akaya dari pundaknya. "Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau malu kugendong begitu?" Tanyanya begitu melihat wajah Akaya yang merah.

"Ngaco! Kau pikir kenapa aku bisa begini?" Bentak Akaya sambil berusaha menormalkan pandangannya yang kabur dengan memegangi kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba Akaya merasa kepalanya jadi sangat berat hingga tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk.

"Kenapa kau? Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan." Ucap Nio sambil menarik-narik tangan Akaya.

Sepertinya Nio tidak sadar atau sadar tapi tidak peduli akan dampak dari gendongannya itu pada Akaya. Dan dengan wajah tak mau tau ia meminta Akaya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Biar kau tarik-tarik tanganku juga aku tidak akan berdiri kau tau," ucap Akaya lemah dengan tetap pada posisi duduknya. "Seharusnya sebelum kau memenangkan egomu pikirkanlah kondisi orang lain."

"Hah? Kau menceramahiku lagi nih?" jawab Nio kesal melihat kohainya bisa bicara lebih dewasa darinya.

"Senpai"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku mau muntah"

"Kenapa mau begitu harus bilang padaku?"

"Setidaknya nanti kau tidak akan tanya kenapa aku bisa…"

Sebelum Akaya menyelesaikan kata-katanya 'sesuatu' itu sudah sampai dikerongkongannya dan siap untuk dikeluarkan kapanpun. Yang Akaya harapkan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang cukup kuat untuk menyumbat mulutnya atau membiarkan isi perutnya berhamburan keluar. (ampun deh authornya ini).

Nio yang panik pun tanpa (pernah) berpikir panjang langsung berperan sebagai penyumbat mulut Akaya. Akaya yang kaget pun jadi membatalkan aksinya. Ia justru menutup matanya dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan Nio itu.

Nio yang sudah terbawa suasana pun mengubah sumbatan tadi jadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang sukses membuat Akaya lupa dengan 'sesuatu' itu. Dan ketika akal sehat Nio kembali (kemana aja tu akal sehat yak?) ia secepatnya melepas ciuman itu dan berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah sial!!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu Nio-senpai."

"Lupakan!!" Bentak Nio.

"Mustahil kan?" Jawab Akaya sambil perlahan melirik kearah lain.

"Pokoknya lupakan! Awas kalau kau mengingatnya!" Wajah Nio berubah merah dan berjalan mendahului Akaya yang masih terduduk.

"Dasar."

Akaya pun tersenyum dan berlari kecil mengikuti Nio.

=Marui-Renji=

Usai adegan tiup-meniup tangan itu Marui sadar akan satu hal.

"Maaf ya. Aku memang tidak beguna." Ucap Marui sambil mengela nafas.

Renji tersenyum dengan mata tetap tertutup seperti biasa. "Asal kau disini walau tak berguna juga tak apa." Tambahnya sambil menepuk kepala Marui.

"Aku tersanjung dengan kata-katamu barusan, tapi bagian tak bergunanya itu telak banget nusuk ni hati." Ucap Marui polos. "Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hm… cukup secepatnya berkumpul dengan yang lain dan pulang kerumah itu yang terbaik"

"Oke ayo kita lanjut"

Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan. Bukan Marui kalau bisa jalan dengan tenang. Karena itu jangan heran kalau yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah berlari-lari seperti anak kecil dipadang bunga.

"Kalau kau lari-lari begitu 86% kau akan jatuh." Terang Renji karena khawatir melihat tingkah Marui.

"Tenang saja karena kalau aku jatuh…" belum selesai ia bicara kakinya tersandung ranting dan dengan spontan uhuy Renji langsung menahan badan Marui. "99% kau akan menangkapku," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Renji hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Marui dan menggigit telinganya. Spontan saja Marui langsung terlonjak kaget dan memegangi telinganya.

"Jangan main-main dengan telingaku, kau kan punya telinga juga, kenapa ga coba main dengan telingamu sendiri?" Bentak Marui kesal dengan kelakuan Renji yang tak masuk akal.

"Hanya memberikan sedikit hukuman untuk anak nakal," Jawab Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut Marui sangking gemasnya.

"Ugh, sudahlah… Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Dengan warna wajah yang sama dengan warna rambutnya itu Marui menggenggam tangan Renji dan menariknya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

=Yukimura-Jackal=

Jackal terserang panik, batinnya serasa dipakasa untuk minum shocking soda. Dia bingung karena 'Buchou'nya kini terbaring lemah dipangkuannya. Seribu sesal dia umbarkan. Kenapa tidak ikut klub Palang Merah Remaja saja demi menyelamatkan 'Buchou'nya itu.

"Mura-buchou bangunlah, aku takut sekali," Ucap Jackal panik sambil menepuk-nepuk wajah Yukimura.

Namun 'Buchou'nya itu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Mura-buchou, aku takut kehilanganmu, karena pertama aku akan sendirian di hutan ini dan kedua aku akan dijadikan hiasan tembok rumah Sanada kalau ia tau kau jadi seperti ini," isaknya dengan derai-derai air mata.

Jackal mencoba untuk stay calm. Ia memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membangunkan Yukimura sampai akhirnya ilham terlintas di pikirannya dan ia menarik satu kesimpulan.

"Nafas buatan, ya nafas buatan, itu yang harus aku lakukan."

Dengan cekatan Jackal memencet hidung Yukimura dan memberikan nafas buatan. Ia melakukannya sama persis dengan apa yang pernah ditontonnya di siaran TV edukasi.

Yukimura terbatuk, kesadaranya pulih dan ia membuka matanya.

"Jackal, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jackal senang sekaligus lega melihat 'Buchou'nya bangun.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan Mura-buchou?? Meninggalkan nasi yang kau tanak lalu kau enak-enakan pingsan!" Jackal membentak Yukimura seenaknya.

"Tapi aku tidak meninggalkan nasinya, aku hanya…."

"Aku tidak mau dengar!"

"Tapi tadi apinya mengecil jadi aku…"

"Kau tau tidak betapa khawatirnya aku??"

Yukimura terdiam. Ia terharu mendengar kata-kata Jackal walau sesungguhnya kata-kata itu murni dari perasaan Jackal yang panik.

"Maaf…," Ucap Yukimura pelan.

Jackal merasa ia sudah keterlaluan membentak Yukimura. "Maaf Mura-buchou, aku terbawa emosi. Sesungguhnya aku ini benar-benar khawatir dengan kead…"

"Wow ikan-ikan ini tangkapanmu? Kebetulan, ayo kita bakar dan lanjutkan perjalanan," potong Yukimura sambil menenteng Ikan yang dijatuhkan Jackal beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Terpaku karena kata-kata indah yang susah payah ia rangkai tidak didengarkan sampai selesai, Jackal hanya mengangguk dan membakarkan Ikan untuk mereka berdua.

=Sanada-Yagyu=

Akal sehat Sanada benar-benar berkata 'no way' dan sebenarnya ia bisa saja langsung mengeluarkan tamparan dan beberapa ilmu Dojo yang dikuasainya. Namun hati nurani serta tubuhnya berkata lain.

'Kenapa jadi aku yang terpojok begini? Seumur-umur aku disebut sebagai dewa perang dan kenapa sekalang malah dipojokkan oleh anak buahku sendiri?' Sanada langsung bangkit dan mendorong Yagyu menjauh darinya. "Enak saja kau, mana mau aku diperlakukan seenaknya oleh orang sepertimu." Ucapnya sinis sambil merapikan bajunya yang kotor.

"Kalau begitu Mura-buchou adalah orang aneh yang mau saja diperlakukan seenaknya oleh orang macam kau," Ucap Yagyu datar sambil merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan ditiup angin pegunungan.

"Tarik kembali ucapanmu!" dengan kasar Sanada mengehempas punggung Yagyu di pohon Akasia besar.

Yagyu hanya sedikit meringis menahan sakit dipunggungnya. Ia menatap mata Sanada yang melihat kearahnya dengan sengit. Kemudian tatapan mata Yagyu berpindah kearah lehernya Sanada.

"Sanada."

"Lekas tarik ucapanmu!"

"Sanada ada ulat masuk kedalam bajumu."

"Eh?" Awalnya Sanada tak percaya dengan kata-kata Yagyu, tapi didalam bajunya saat ini ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menggeliat.

Sanada diam membatu, mahluk kecil itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Ia ingat betul waktu kecil tanpa sengaja ia meremas seekor ulat saat ia memanen jagung di desanya. Dan karena kejadian itu ia langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Y-Yagyu, bisa tolong keluarkan ulat itu dari bajuku?" Ucap Sanada dengan wajah memucat.

Tiba-tiba dari semak-semak terdengar suara yang benar-benar Sanada dan Yagyu kenal, Akaya dan Nio.

"Kita sampai, ini pohon Akasia teringgi yang ada dipuncak gunung Kidul," Ucap Akaya menerobos semak-semak dan mendapati Yagyu yang sedang membantu Sanada melepas bajunya. "Eh?"

Nio menatap Yagyu dengan amarah. Ia berjalan mendekati Yagyu.

Disaat itu Marui dan Renji juga muncul dari balik semak-semak.

"Yei, akhirnya kita sampai juga Renji," ucap Marui bangga sambil merenggangkan badannya.

Kedatangan mereka tapat pada saat Nio resmi dan telak menendang 'barang' yang selama ini dirawat Yagyu.

"Ouch!" Ucap renji seolah-olah ikut merasakan penderitaan yang dialami Yagyu.

"Dasar berengsek! Beraninya kau serong dihadapanku," Geram Nio.

Yagyu meringis menahan sakit yang teramat sangat mencekik 'bendanya'.

Kemudian kelompok yang sampai terakhir yaitu Jackal dan Yukimura pun tiba. Yukimura terlihat sangat pucat sehingga ia harus digendong lagi oleh Jackal.

"Semuanya… Mura-buchou sedang tidak sehat nih," ucap Jackal tanpa melihat suasana. "Loh? Kalian kenapa?"

"Sanada ketauan selingkuh bareng Yag...," jawab Marui polos namun langsung sempat dibungkam Renji menggunakan tangannya.

"Apa? Sanada serong?" terlambat Yukimura sudah mendengarnya.

"Kemari kau Akaya!" dengan kasar Nio menggendong Akaya. "Biar kutunjukkan padanya kalau aku juga bisa serong." Ucap Nio seraya membawa Akaya yang polos masuk kembali kedalam hutan.

Yukimura langsung meloncat turun dari gendongan Jackal dan mengahadap Sanada.

"Dasar sial!!" PLAK.

Yukimura menampar wajah Sanada persis seperti bagaimana Sanada pernah menampar anak buahnya selama ini.

"Kau salah paham Yukimur…" PLAK. "Aku sama sekali tidak ser…" PLAK. "Dengarkan aku Yuki…" PLAK.

Yukimura tak memberikan kesempatan Sanada bicara dan terus-terusan menamparnya sambil menangis dan terkadang sempat-sempatnya melap air matanya dengan tissue.

"Terus kita gimana?" Tanya Marui bingung melihat acara mendaki kelompoknya yang (dari awal) berantakan.

"Kita pulang yuk," saran Jackal. "Mau main kerumahku?"

"Oke." Marui tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Renji yang merasa dicampakkan hanya bisa melihat Sanada disiksa Yukimura. Ia sedikit kasihan melihat Yagyu yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Tenanglah Yagyu, 50% barangmu masih akan bisa berfungsi normal asal kau rajin melakukan rehabilitasi," Saran Renji sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Yagyu.

Akhirnya acara mendaki gunung mereka selesai dengan tak ada pemenang dan tak ada hasilnya sama sekali.

* * *

Selesai-selesai!! Agak aneh… emang aku jadi bingung sama ending yang ga jelas ini. Ah takapalah, yang penting aku sudah berusaha. Plis reviewnya secara keseluruhan. Thanks udah baca. I lup u all so much.

OMAKE.

Sanada : "Kenapa tamatnya jadi begini? Padahal aku berharap tamatnya akan benar-benar keren."

Author : "Ini semua dikarenakan aku tidak boleh memasukkan unsure-unsur cerita yang berbau M. makanya diselesaikan semasuk akalnya."

Yagyu : "Ini benar-benar memalukan."

Author + Sanada : "Kau masih hidup??"

Yagyu : "Tentu saja!!" (memukul author dan Sanada pake pemukul kecoa).

Yukimura : "ini kubuatkan teh hangat" (meletakkan nampan)

Author : "Loh kalian sudah baikkan?"

Sanada : " SPROOT (memuntahkan the yang diminumnya karena asin)"

Author : "Sepertinya belum."

Akaya : "Kami pulang!" (masuk ruang wawancara seenaknya bareng Nio)

Author : "Wah-wah ini pengantin baru yang pulang dari bulan madunya, apa kesannya (menodong mikrophone ke wajah Akaya)

Akaya : "Kami ga ngapa-ngapain, itu Cuma tuntutan scenario, ko."

Nio : "(berjalan mendekati Yagyu) 'anu'-mu ga apa?"

Yagyu : "ya, walau waktu itu kau keras sekali menendangnya."

Nio : "Maaf (menundukkan kepalanya)

Yagyu : "Ga-apa ko" (menepuk kepala Nio)

Marui : "Minggir kalian semua!! Studionya mau dipake."

Author : "Eh diusir nih?"

Renji : "(memperlihatkan kertas kontrak studio)"

Author : "Cih, ayo kita minggat"

All : "SAMPAI JUMPA"

Jackal : " (mojok karena ga kebagian dialog)

Setelah memutarkan lagu ending berdurasi 1 menit 30 detik acara ini resmi berakhir.


End file.
